Everybody Hurts
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Rachel Berry finally knew who her mother is and now that she's being abandoned again...what will she do? who's going to be there for her?Read to find out!


**Hey guys! This is my second fic since I had my Semestral break so I hope you like this! I was listening to Everybody hurts by Avril Lavigne and this came up in my mind and due to the fact that I love Idina Menzel and Lea Michele together I'll be making this angsty story about Shelby and Rachel. I just hope that you guys will like this though.**

**Disclaimer: If I own glee, Idina and Lea would've sung together since season 1 episode 1! So that means, I don't own it…sorry.**

**this story happens after they said goodbye again to one another in season 1. And yeah, Shelby didn't adopt Beth…beth doesn't exist in this story of mine. :)**

**Rachel's POV**

Not again. It seems that I just found out who my mom was and now, here I am sulking because she said goodbye again to me. For 16 years I wanted a mom and now that I knew her she slips away again. For the little time I spent with her, I felt home but she had to tell me that she's my mother and not my mom. Why can't she just hold on to me? Why does she need 2 more years to re connect with me? I need my mom NOW. It seems that something inside of me- scratch that, a huge thing inside of me is slipping away. The moment I heard her sing on that stage I knew she was my mom and there is this bond that we share but why does she need to tell me that there's none?

As I was sulking crying on my bedroom floor, my door creaked open and I saw Puck forcing a smile. He knew what happened, he was my bestfriend since we were 5 and almost everyday he goes to my house and talks to me anything under the sun. This time it's different, it's about my mom who left me for the second time since I was born.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" puck hugged me from behind.

"I'm fine.." I tried to put on my show face but knowing Puck, it won't work on him.

"shhh… I know you're hurt and it's okay to be. I'm here now, stop crying my Jewish American Princess…" He smiled at me and started to sing…

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams _

_Everybody feels this way_

_It's okay, lalalala, it's okay_

He kept on singing until I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I realized I was in my bed and tucked in properly. I love my best friend, maybe he left after he knew I was sleeping. When I went down to eat breakfast I saw my dads waiting for me.

"Good morning Sweetie. Are you alright?" Dad (Leroy) asked me. They don't know about me meeting my mom because I know they would start to freak out.

"Yes dad, I am. I'm just stressed about Glee and School I guess…" I lied. I hate lying to the people I care about.

"Puck left the moment you fell asleep. I really like that boy." Daddy informed me.

I started to eat my breakfast and got ready for school. I was on my way to the choir room when I passed by the auditorium, I decided to take a short trip before going to Glee Club. I sat on one of the front row chairs and reminisce the time I sung with my mom. I smiled to myself knowing it won't happen again anytime soon. I was too drowned in my thoughts when Puck suddenly appeared from no where.

"You do know that you missed Glee right?"

"I…I…I…what?" I stuttered I can't believe I missed Glee practice! But it doesn't seem to bother me at all. I was too engrossed with my thoughts of me and my mom. I know I just met her but you can't take away the feeling that I felt when I was singing with her. Now that she's gone again, I can't seem to breathe. It must be the way I liked how we fit together perfectly and how I assumed she loves me. I understand about the contract my dads and mom made and I know that she doesn't intend to make me feel this way but what can I do? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and when I want something I must have it! But this time, it's different I should understand my mom.

"You know you sing here right?" Puck smirked at me… yes, I will sing…

"Okay" I stood up and walked up to the stage and started to sing my heart out.

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_

_When you're gone I can't breathe_

_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_

_This can't be happening_

_Now I see, Now I see…_

_Everybody hurts some days,_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way_

_It's okay, it's okay_

_So many questions, so much on my mind_

_So many answers I can't find_

_Wish I could turn back the time _

_I wonder why_

I was staring at the spotlight singing what I really feel that I didn't realize the whole glee club was watching me now as well as my dads were there crying their eyes out. They always were when they see me hurting, they would cry with me too. As I was nearing the chorus, I turned around and saw Shelby, my mom crying hugging herself. I cannot bear to see her this way I was hurt too much and if she says one more goodbye to me, I would probably die because of depression. So I continued with the song and belt out the final note. The moment I was done singing the whole club as well as my dads and mom erupted with applause.

"Way to go rachie!"

"You did it girl!"

"We're here for you Rach!"

I heard so many cheers and there I was frozen on the stage digesting the fact that my dads saw me hurting and that Shelby was standing behind me. I didn't know what to do so I ran outside towards the empty janitor's closet and cried until my eyes hurt. I heard a knock.

"Rachel Sweetie, it's me, dad and daddy. We want to talk to you. Don't worry, it's gonna be okay, everything's going to be just fine. Come on out honey." Dad talked to me through the door. I opened the door and saw my dads, when I went outside they engulfed me with a huge hug. I thought I was gonna die because I can't breathe.

"Honey, we love you so much. There's something we want you to know, although it's not the proper time but you really had to know your past." Daddy told me.

"what do you mean not the proper time?" This time I am really confused about everything. What are they trying to tell me?

"Your mom, Shelby, we asked her to sign a contract that says she cannot contact you till you're 18. But since you have been asking about her a lot lately and we saw you hurting, we decided that it's time to tell you the truth."

"o….kay….I am really confused Dad…"

"why don't I let your mom tell you the whole story?"

"No dad, I can't bear to see her again and when she tells me another good bye, I would totally lose it! I was crying again. I just spilled out the truth to my dads and I can see the pain in their eyes.

"I won't tell you good bye. Not again." I heard my mom whispered as she entered the hallway. Luckily it's 6 in the evening now and no one's around to see the whole drama of my life.

"how can I be so sure?" I asked her hugging my dad for my dear life.

"Sweetie because we threw the contract in the fireplace while you were sleeping last night. Puck told us the truth and decided that we should stop hurting you by preventing you to know who your mom is." Daddy smiled at me and nod at mom.

"You two have a lot of talking to do. Shelby, drop her off the house before midnight that's fine as long as our princess feels better after this drama." Dad smiled at my mom.

"Oh, I will Leroy. Thank you." I let go of my dad and wiped away my tears.

When my dads left, mom and I walked to the parking lot where her car was parked. I looked around to see my car nowhere so I assumed that one of my dads brought it home for me. My mom took me to her place to talk. She ordered a vegan pizza and we started talking.

"So…" I started but I realized I don't know how so I stopped.

"well, this is awkward.. How about we start all over again?" mom suggested.

"I liked that." I smiled at her

"Hi, I'm Shelby. I'm your mom." She held her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm your daughter…Nah, I don't like hand shake" I laughed and pulled her into an embrace. It shocked her but relaxed after a few seconds and started to hold me tighter.

"I miss you baby girl" she whispered in my ear.

"I miss you too mom!"

We talked everything under the sun (well, moon technically) getting to know you was fun until she opened up something that she thought I must know.

"Baby, I want you to know that no single second that I didn't think of you. You were always on my mind from the moment I wake up to the moment I fell asleep."

"Mom, thank you. At least now, I heard it and I don't need to imagine you telling me that…" I smiled at her and hugged her again. Hugging her feels I am safe from everything else.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She pulled me up from the couch and led me upstairs in a room just in front of her own.

"Since you were born, I bought everything I see in the mall that I thought you might like and I placed them all here. I made you a room, because I knew deep in my heart that one day we will meet and you will sleep here. I prepared this room for 16 years. I hope you like it!"she opened the door and whoa! It was freaking awesome. The walls are purple with lots of gold stars scattered on the ceiling and teddy bears all over the bed. There are musical playbills hanging on the walls that made me tear up. On the bed, lay a wicked Pj's

"MOM! I love it! I didn't know I was that important to you…" I jumped on her and she held me tight.

"I'm so glad you loved it. And yes. You are that important to me, you are my everything baby girl. I love you and I promise not to leave you ever again!"

"Hold on a sec. I need to call my dads"

"Why? It's just 10 in the evening… you still have 2 hours here." She asked me

"well, if it's alright with you, I wanna sleep here and be with you…I mean if that's alright?" I smiled sheepishly, I know it's embarrassing but I love to spend the night with her talking and I wanna sleep in her arms, it just feels right.

"Of course you are! You are always welcome to stay here honey. I would love that."

That night I fell asleep in her arms and it just feels right. I felt contented for the first time in my life and I feel that it's the safest place here on earth. I love my mom and I am holding on to her promise that she will never leave me again.

**Sorry, I cannot bear to write a Rachel hating Shelby fic. I just love them so much together that I can't do it. Sorry to disappoint you! I nearly cried in the middle of writing this when I realize that I don't want Rachel to hate Shelby so much I want them to reconcile. Please review! Reviews makes my day brighter!**

**Love,**

**gayle**


End file.
